


My Angel

by justkaitiegrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkaitiegrace/pseuds/justkaitiegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Destiel fluff. Crowley delves into the minds of Dean and Sam, and Cas is curious about something he says...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

"Your turn, Dean." Crowley said, turning towards him. Dean looked at his brother, crumpled on the floor, head in his hands. Crowley's eyes narrowed and a surge of pain washed through his mind causing his knees to buckle. He fell to the ground, his hands pressed to his temples. A ragged groan escaped him and the pounding increased. He couldn't escape it, it was going to consume him... After what seemed like forever, Crowley snorted and the pain subsided to a dull ache. He raised his head, wincing up at Crowley.  
"Happy?" He asked, his voice strained. Crowley merely nodded.  
"I think I've got what I need, _Angel boy_." He sniggered, vanishing from the abandoned shed. Dean felt himself losing conciousness, and managed to mutter Cas' name before everything went black.

* * *

 

"C'mon Dean, wake up." The voice muttered, gently rousing him from his sleep. He sat up with a start and regretted it immediately - his head pounded like hell and the floors and walls meshed together with the roof.  
"Shit." He said, rubbing his hand to his forehead. Blinking, he tried to focus on the form in front of him. "Cas?" He asked as the angel came into focus. He'd know that trench coat anywhere.  
"Yeah Dean. Take it easy, you were hurt pretty bad." Dean closed his eyes for a second as the memory flooded back to him.  
"Sam!" He exclaimed, worry taking over his features. He moved to get up, causing the room to start spinning again, but Cas held him down.  
"He'll be okay. He wasn't as bad as you... Bobby's looking after him." Dean nodded, feeling the pressure of the angel's hands on his chest and becoming acutely aware of how close he was. "Dean... Why did Crowley call you 'angel boy'..?" Cas asked innocently. Dean felt his heartbeat rising; he couldn't tell Cas the truth.  
"He, ah... He thought he saw something..." He hoped Cas wouldn't probe further. He didn't like to lie to his friend, but he knew he coudln't tell him the truth, and risk losing him.  
"What did see?" Shit. Dean tried to think of an explaination, of anything, but his head was throbbing and he just couldn't. Deep down, a part of him wanted Cas to know.  
"He saw, uh, you." Cas thought for a moment, confused.  
"Me?" He asked, not understanding. Dean took a deep breath.  
"The way...I...See you." He explained, mentally preparing for Cas' reaction. He knew it could only be bad. But Cas didn't say anything, merely stood at the side of his bed, thinking. The silence stretched on, and Dean began to worry; What if Cas was going to leave him? He knew the angel would figure it out eventually, and the thought of him leaving hurt Dean in a way he never would have expected. "Look Cas, I-" He started, but the angel interrupted.  
"How do you see me?" He asked softly, placing one of hands over Dean's. Dean looked up at the scruffy-haired, blue-eyed angel and for a second was at a loss for words.  
"You-You're my angel, Cas." He said. "I... I love you." Dean exhaled, releasing the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and waited for Cas reply. A million scenes played through his head, all of them bad. Cas rejecting him, telling him it could never happen, or that he couldn't be around him if he felt that way. He didn't even notice the angel moving, getting closer until he was barely inches away. When Cas rested his hand on his cheek he flinched, waiting for the slap he knew was coming. Instead Cas tugged his face forward, Dean's stubble rough against his hand, and hesitantly leaned forward. Closing his eyes, the angel pressed his lips to the hunter's, delighting in the warm sensation the kiss brought with it. At first Dean couldn't react, he was so surprised by the other man's actions. But once he could he kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Cas' neck, pulling him closer. When the pair finally broke apart they were breathless, staring at each other with wide eyes.  
"I think... I love you too, Dean." Cas said, and Dean let out a breathless laugh, relieved. He yanked his angel onto the bed and hugged him, burying his face in the familiar trench coat. He felt Cas hug him back and smiled, pressing his lips to his cheek and breathing in his scent. A wave of fatigue washed over him and he began to drift back to sleep. Cas felt his grip slacken and moved to lay beside him, keeping his arms around Dean's body. Angel's didn't sleep, so as Dean's eye's closed and his breathing slowed Cas pulled him close, watching over his hunter and for the first time in what seemed like forever, relaxing.


End file.
